A three-dimensional memory device that includes a plurality of electrode layers stacked on a substrate, and a semiconductor body piercing the electrode layers in the stacking direction of the electrode layers to reach the substrate has been proposed. A lowermost electrode layer most proximal to the substrate of the electrode layers induces a channel (an inversion layer) in the front surface of the substrate.